


Accidentally In Love

by transkakyoin



Series: Danganronpa Fic Collection [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Short & Sweet, syo has character development here so dont get on my ass ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkakyoin/pseuds/transkakyoin
Summary: So she said "What's the problem baby?"What's the problem, I don't knowWell, maybe I'm in love
Relationships: Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Series: Danganronpa Fic Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Accidentally In Love

"Dekomaru... how do you know if you're in love?"  
Komaru snorted, hopping off the abandoned train tracks she'd been balancing on to walk in stride with Syo.  
"Why, you think you're in love with your 'master'?" Komaru teased.  
"Eh- No! Every time I think about Togami, after four-eyes had that talk with your brother, all we feel is guilt. See? I can't even bring myself to call him master anymore," Syo huffed. "..No, it's not about him. Can't I just ask to ask?"  
"Well, I guess so," Komaru mused. "But you're asking the wrong person. I don't know anything about love."

Syo groaned, tugging on her braids. This was so difficult to wrap her head around, and Toko was being no help at all.  
Actually, she was being the opposite, with all that panicking that was drowning out her thoughts.

"You're lucky, Dekomaru. Your beauty makes up for your brainlessness," Syo sighed.  
Komaru stopped in her tracks. Syo didn't realise for a moment, only turning when she heard the lack of footsteps.  
"What?" Syo frowned.  
"You think I'm beautiful?" Komaru asked softly.

Shit.  
How was she going to save herself from this one?

"Any idiot would," Syo blurted after a moment. "You have a good body and a cute face. Who wouldn't think you're beautiful? I mean- jeez, I knew you weren't the brightest, but..."

Komaru ignored the occasional jab and approached Syo, reaching out to take one of her hands. Syo's heart skipped a beat, and for once she held back from making a comment. She was too full of shock to say, or do, anything.  
Komaru squeezed her hand gently, smiling.

"Syo, I think I thought of a way to know if you're in love or not," Komaru mused.  
"Really?" Syo asked.

Komaru nodded.  
And Komaru kissed her.  
And suddenly, it felt like Syo's whole world was complete.


End file.
